Prom
by Jasmine444
Summary: What was Bella's previous prom in Phoenix like before the one in Forks? What did she hope for in the year to come? [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own anything here.

A/N: I hope that you like this...it may not be good, but I really hope it is! Please, please **review** to tell me how to make it better!

Prom

Bella arrived to the spacious hotel ballroom in Phoenix. The decorations were elaborate, but looked more like pink cotton candy, strung throughout the ceiling than any pretty decoration. There were balloons in several bunches, just in the places that dateless girls liked to hang out and try to hide by. The food served were sandwiches that looked beautiful, but tasted like garbage, along with potato chips, and soda. This was prom.

Bella had arrived at this wonderful place with her friend, Eliza, a seemingly native Arizonian. She had straight blond hair, relatively bronze skin, tall in height and piercing blue and green eyes. However, she was from Tennessee, along with the slow, southern drawl depicting the people from that region. She also was very smart, and in the highest level classes that a sophomore could take. She also was not very athletic much like Bella, but had a temper. As soon as she had moved to Phoenix three years earlier, the two had become quick friend. They were pretty much the only friends each other had. Sure, they had acquaintances, but not any Tell-All-Your-Secrets-To friends like they were to each other. However, neither had many secrets as they led relatively mundane lives compared to the teens slow dancing on the floor in front of them, pressed as closely as they could to their partner.

"Why did we even come here? All we do is watch different people 'dance'. Although is swaying back and forth dancing? I think that it is just an excuse to get close to people of the opposite gender." Eliza replied, getting annoyed. They had already eaten two handfuls of potato chips, and counting.

"Well, I just wanted to come here and see what it was about. I mean, it isn't like we will ever come to prom with date. We _never_ will ge-"

"Never say never! Do you know the future?... No, I didn't think so!" Eliza replied for Bella, already (correctly) assuming the answer. She also had a thing about the word 'never'. She had never believed that she would move, and she had never believed that she would be living in Phoenix, a city, and she had never thought that she would be coming to this stupid, idiotic prom.

" And how do you know that next year you won't be snogging some hottie in this same corner, not even seeing me alone without anyone, huh?" Eliza retorted after cutting Bella off.

"Um, yeah. Like that's going to happen. But let's think about something some what...pleasanter. When do you think that _you_ will have someone special to share prom with?" Bella replied, attempting to lighten the mood a bit.

"How about when I am sixty years old, and I am using a cane with a walker. Wait, can you use both at the same time?" Eliza said responded in mock thought, also laughing.

"Imagine trying to use a cane, a walker, and a wheel chair! That will be how I am, trying to get around. And then I will finally find my honey!" Eliza said, her southern accent becoming more apparent as the speed of her voice quickened along with the humor in her tone.

"Shut up! You're attracting more attention than two dateless prom-goers need!" Bella said. She really didn't want to draw any more attention that necessary, although it was a pretty funny mental image.

"Okay, so answer...maturely. When do you seriously think that you will find someone?" Bella asked again. She was curious about what Eliza was thinking.

"Alright, I guess. Well, I think that I will find someone when I get into college. Like maybe my second year of it. Yeah...that sounds 'bout rights for me. What 'bout you?"

"I think that that sounds right for me also. I mean, I am pretty shy, and I don't think that any guy even notices me. Although I wish that I wouldn't have to wait so long. All joking aside, don't you wish that you knew who that someone is?"

"Well, sure I want to know. But what if it isn't someone I like now. Wont you then want to almost fight destiny?" The girls moved to the back of the room where chairs were lined up, and sat down. Although they were hard metal seats, they were better than nothing.

"Yeah, I guess that is true. I guess I just want to know that I have a special someone. I guess I will just have to wait and see..." Bella replied longingly. She knew that no one in Phoenix would like her. The only place that person could possibly be was in collage...right?

_---One year later---_

Bella twirled on the dance floor in Edward's strong arms, remembering how only last year, she had thought she was hopeless, and would never find someone. Apparently she had been wrong about that and she thought herself lucky that she had been. She was glad to have been wrong; glad to finally have Edward to share prom with. She felt happy, and relieved, unlike the annoyance, and longing that had been with her the past year in Phoenix. All she wanted to do was keep whirling on the gym's dance floor with Edward, as close to him as possible.

A/N: Thank you for reading if you got this far. It sort of is boring I guess. But the idea just came to me, and I wrote it down... and the end is sort of...sappy. Maybe that's because it is 12:00 at night...oh well...

Also, sorry that the story is short. I think that I just can't write very long ones.


End file.
